


Niente rimane senza di te

by Diana924



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Season/Series 02, Secret Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: È buffo che ciò che più ama sia anche quello che più detesti.
Relationships: Lorenzo "Il Magnifico" de' Medici/Francesco de' Pazzi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2
Collections: P0rn Fest #14 - Fuck 2020





	Niente rimane senza di te

È buffo che ciò che più ama sia anche quello che più detesti.

Non è stato un procedimento graduale, di questo Fancesco de’Pazzi ne è sicuro, si è trattato di qualcosa durato anni, forse fin dal loro primo incontro. Dovrebbe odiare Lorenzo, le loro famiglie sono rivali da sempre e non è giusto che tutti gli preferiscono qualcuno che viene da una dinastia di mercantai quando lui appartiene alla migliore nobiltà fiorentina, non è così che va il mondo. Eppure uno come Lorenzo è diverso, Lorenzo si muove come se nel suo destino ci fosse una corona, accetta ammirazione e omaggi come se fossero un fatto dovuto ed è così bello e affascinante che pochissimi vedono i suoi difetti; per questo tutti lo amano e Francesco è sicuro di averne subito l’incantesimo fin dal primo giorno.

Ci ha provato a farsela passare ma non è così facile e alla fine ha deciso che era meglio assecondare quei due sentimenti opposti eppure complementari e che marcisca pure il mondo.

<< Cosa hai? Perché ti sei fermato? >> ansima Lorenzo fissandolo con occhi scuriti dal desiderio in cui l’iride si confonde con la pupilla.

Francesco non riesce a staccargli gli occhi di dosso, Lorenzo in quel momento è meraviglioso, se gli chiedesse di andare con lui ai limiti estremi della terra Francesco è sicuro che risponderebbe di si, ha smesso di preoccuparsi delle conseguenze. C’è il rogo se li sorprendono, forse le Stinche ma comunque non sarebbe facile per nessuno dei due eppure non riescono a farne a men, quegli incontri segreti di cui nessuno deve sapere lo rendono potente, lo fanno sentire amato e adora quella sensazione di potere.

Si baciano con passione mentre si liberano dei rispettivi abiti per poi cadere sulla prima superficie disponibile, un letto se sono fortunati ma va tutto bene, sono giovani e Francesco è sicuro che Lorenzo possa sopportare tutto. Lorenzo solitamente adora guardarlo mentre Francesco lo prepara e Francesco adora perdersi negli occhi di Lorenzo, nei suoi gemiti e nel suo corpo che accoglie le sue dita quasi con riconoscenza.

Non lo volta, sa che dovrebbe, che dovrebbe ridurre quell’abbraccio languido ad una presa di possesso, dimostrargli che è lui che comanda, dovrebbe semplicemente voltarlo e prenderlo come si fa con i cani ma non è mai stato abbastanza forte. Molti direbbero che sta facendo un errore, che se proprio voleva Lorenzo de’Medici allora doveva piegarlo sul letto e possederlo con forza, e forse hanno ragione ma … non ce la fa.

<< Niente … ti stavo solo guardando >> ammette, ha baciato ogni singola porzione di pelle dell’altro prima di prendere in bocca la sua virilità e succhiarlo con una maestria che non sapeva di avere. Lorenzo in quello è migliore, è capace di farlo venire solamente con la propria bocca, ma Francesco riconosce di essere abbastanza bravo, almeno così sembrava dai gemiti di Lorenzo che stringeva con forza il lenzuolo mentre si dimenava come una cagna in calore. Quando poi lo ha preparato prima con la lingua e poi con le dita è stato paradisiaco, quel corpo gli si è arreso con assoluta sottomissione quando infine gli è entrato dentro.

Lorenzo sa come farlo sentire e sebbene sia lui a fotterlo Francesco è sicuro che sia l’altro ad avere il controllo, e quello è qualcosa che ama e odia allo stesso tempo. Lorenzo sembra accontentarsi delle sue parole dato che l’erede di casa Medici gli getta le braccia al collo e lo coinvolge in un bacio ricolmo di passione e desiderio mentre lui riprende a muoversi. Si muovono insieme, ormai sanno bene come darsi piacere a vicenda e quello lo spaventa, non dovrebbe provare quelle emozioni nei confronti di qualcuno che un giorno sarà dichiaratamente suo nemico.

Francesco porta le dita sulla bocca di Lorenzo disegnandone il contorno e poi forzandole dentro suddetta bocca e Lorenzo succhia le dita con voracità e maestria, come se la sola idea di non averlo completamente dentro di sé possa ucciderlo.

Lorenzo stringe le gambe attorno al suo bacino e butta la testa sul cuscino quando Francesco porta le dita ancora umide di saliva su i suoi capezzoli per poi cominciare a giocarci, regalandogli l’inferno e il paradiso; Francesco continua a muoversi, colpendo sempre quel punto che fa impazzire l’altro e inseguendo il suo piacere, è tutto così perfetto e così sbagliato.

Lorenzo geme il suo nome un’ultima volta prima di sporcali entrambi e basta quella visione a Francesco per raggiungere a sua volta il culmine del godimento e abbandonarsi all’atarassia datagli dall’atto.

Le mani di Lorenzo gli accarezzavano pigramente i capelli mentre Francesco cerca di riprendere a respirare normalmente, i loro corpi ancora uniti.

<< Noi due possiamo fare grandi cosa, Francesco >> mormora Lorenzo e Francesco sa che pur avendo la volontà di seguirlo fino in capo al mondo questa non è sufficiente, Lorenzo si è incamminato per una strada che lui non può percorrere e se mai dovesse accadere allora finirebbero per distruggersi a vicenda. Continuerà a seguirlo ma non sa ancora per quanto.


End file.
